frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180117193624
"You miss the old Anna very much, don't you?" Olaf asked Elsa in pity. Then Elsa said as she sadly nodded. "Since we found out mine and Breha's one, last, final opponent was none other than our other only sister, Anna. I never knew how Anna felt so strongly about our past since she already earned all of her true memories of mine and Breha's magical powers and the accident. The Anna we knew's more optimstic than that, isn't she? I felt nothing but awful for not only freezing her head with my ice magical powers, shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago without telling her why, keeping secrets from her, not being there for her like I should've been, pushing her too far, running away from Arendelle, by freezing everything, setting off an eternal winter everywhere, including Arendelle and freezing her heart. I can't believe I've forgotten how to embrace not just my ice powers but also be myself for who I am or was really born to be for past thirteen years ago because of how long I've been too caught up in my own guilt, my insecurities, my fears, my paranoid suspicions, my pessimism and my introversion for past thirteen years ago. Anna's outburst was my fault." "I wish Grand Pabbie told you, Breha and your parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart when you were eight while Breha was seven and Anna was only just five which it would've saved yours, Breha's and Anna's lives from growing up in the isolation for a long time." "So do I. It wasn't fair that Anna can't know about mine nor Breha's powers nor the accident at all, was it?" "No, it wasn't fair that you and Breha had to be beyond punished for what you did to Anna was for her own safety at all either, was it?" "No but it serves me right for what I did to Anna." "You miss the old Anna very much, don't you?" Clara asked Breha in pity. Then Breha said as she sadly nodded. "Since we found out mine and Elsa's one, last, final opponent was none other than our other only sister, Anna. I never knew how Anna felt so strongly about our past since she already earned all of her true memories of mine and Elsa's magical powers and the accident. The Anna we knew's more optimstic than that, isn't she? I felt nothing but awful for being less straight with Anna about why I wore gloves too like Elsa, shutting her out on some occasions but the last time was past five years ago, running away from Arendelle and causing ruckus with my wind powers and hitting Anna right on her shoulder with my wind powers. I can't believe I hadn't been correctly taught how to embrace not only just my wind powers but also be myself for who I really am and born to be because of how long I've been in my misguidance for past years ago." "I wish Grand Pabbie told you, Elsa and your parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart when you were seven while Elsa was eight and Anna was only just five which it would've saved yours, Elsa's and Anna's lives from growing up in the isolation for a long time." "I do too. It wasn't fair that Anna can't know about mine nor Elsa's powers nor the accident at all, was it?" "No, it wasn't fair you and Elsa had to be beyond punished for what you did to Anna was for her own safety at all either, was it?" "No but it serves me right for what I did to Anna."